Could you help me out?
by Adenike
Summary: Emma is called into an unknown emergency into Regina's office. Is she able to help her out? (stay with your minds in the gutter) ;) smut, pwp.


**This little short baby is a smut- and pwp fiction. My first one to be honest so please be gentle ;). Also the first time writing about these two lovely women.**  
><strong>So this takes place in Season 1, some time after Graham's death. Because I'm re-watching OUaT again and I just had to write about this, i don't even know. So I hope you guys enjoy,<strong>  
><strong>Love!<strong>

* * *

><p>Emma barged into the office of Regina Mills, breathing heavy and ready to fight whatever she had to face in order to protect the Mayor.<p>

"I'm here. What's wrong? What happened?" the blonde looked around the office finding nothing wrong going on there.

"Regina? Where's the emergency?" she asked into the office even though she had not spotted the Mayor yet.

Said person was sitting in her office chair and turned around as the Sheriff spoke.

"Here is the emergency, dear."

With nothing but a smirk playing on her lips, Madame Mayor sat in her chair, looking at the blonde woman with lustful eyes.

"Could you," Regina tilted her head to the left side "help me out?" she bit her lip slightly and uncrossed her legs.

Emma let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and a smirk started to appear on her lips as she eyed the Mayor up and down, her view stopping shortly at those perky breasts which were on full display.

She turned around to close and lock the office door, then she walked, no grazed towards the naked woman in front of her.

"Let's see if I can help you out, with your emergency." Emma said smug.

She walked around the table where Regina sat behind and turned the chair the brunette sat on so that she was facing the woman. With a smile playing on her lips, she leaned down, hands resting on each arm rest of the chair and kissed Regina with everything she had.

Mayor Mills happily returned the kiss and soon enough their tongues battled for dominance and the office was filled with soft moans and gasps.

"God, Regina. You're gonna be the death of me." Emma whispered against ruby red lips and traveled with her own lips down Regina's throat. She bit and sucked at her pulse point, pretty sure she left a mark.

"Emma," Regina moaned "I need you. Now." Hands wandered up to Emma's shoulders where Regina took off her red jacket and after that started to unbutton her blouse.

Meanwhile, Emma started peppering kisses all over Regina's bare shoulders and collarbones, her hands moving to her waist and up to those amazing breasts.

"I fucking love your tits." Emma whispered as she took a nipple into her mouth and sucked at it while swirling the other one between two fingers.

Regina smirked at that and then moaned out loud at the penetration of her boobs. She opened Emma's blouse, and the blonde shrugged it off. Then she reached around Emma's back and opened her bra, which the Sheriff also shrugged off, not wanting to leave Regina's breasts neglected.

"Emma, please." Regina breathed and roamed with her hand all over Emma's back and then tried to push her down a bit to where she needed her to be most.

The blonde understood immediately and with one last swipe of her tongue over Regina's nipple, she kissed her way down the brunette's stomach. Her hands moved over her sides down to her hips and back to her ass where she squeezed it and scooted her lover forward.

She then dipped down and took a long swipe through her drenching wet pussy.

Regina cried out and dug her nails into Emma's back. Her chest heaving, her eyes closed shut and mouth open, lips formed into a delicate 'o'.

Emma loved how Regina tasted and she didn't have to be asked to take anouther lick, swirling her tongue around the bundle of nerves.

Regina's screams were getting louder and louder. A few licks and swirls, screams and pleas later, Emma moved one hand from Regina's ass forward to her pussy and without warning thrust two fingers into her lover.

The brunette screamed out Emma's name and dug her nails into the blonde's back harder.

"Harder, Emma, harder." she plead and Emma obeyed. She thrusted her fingers hard and fast into the Mayor while swirling furiously around her clit.

"Oh god, Emma, I'm gonna come." Madame Mayor warned and with one more thrust she came undone, loud, wet and with her fingers running painfully down Emma's back.

After a few minutes, Emma slowly took her fingers out of the Mayor and moved them towards her mouth to lick them clean.

"Emma, that was truly..." Regina shook her head at the loss of words.

The Sheriff smirked. "Always a pleasure Madame Mayor." And winked at her.

She stood up, took on her bra and blouse and reached her lover her underwear which lied folded on the table.

They redressed in silence, stealing a kiss and a glance here and there.

"So, do you wanna go with me to Granny's for lunch?" Regina asked, once completely clothed.

"I don't know about you, but I already had an amazing lunch." she winked at the blushing Mayor. "But I would love to accompy you."

Regina nodded, took her jacket and left her office but not without locking lips again with Emma. They kissed deeply, lovingly until they needed to seperate for air. Then they left the Town Hall for their, well Regina's, lunch.

**The End.**


End file.
